


Realizations

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir thinks about (and confronts) Christa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

Ymir sat at the surprisingly clean bar, throwing back another shot. She was trying to forget something she knew would never escape her mind. She briefly closes her eyes only to flash them back open upon seeing a glimpse at her smile. She peeks out of the corner of her eye to see the bartender, Levi, saunter her way. “Gimme another.” She slurs at him.

“I think you’ve had enough.” He dictated.

“I think I know when I’ve had enough.” She insisted.

He let out an audible sigh and slid a glass of water to her instead of another shot of whiskey. She looked up at the short man quizzically. “At least take a break before you decide to completely destroy your liver.” With that, he walked off to tend to another customer. She took a long swig of the water, shoved it down onto the bar.

She decided to close her eyes again, chancing to see the blond again in her daydreams. Ymir could clearly picture her in her mind, smiling away like nothing was wrong. _Christa_. But there was something wrong. She was foolish. She merely lived to please everyone but herself. She thought she had nothing to live for. She did everything with somebody else in mind. Christa was incapable of thinking of herself, of thinking selfishly.

Frankly, it pissed Ymir off. Ymir wanted Christa to be happy, to be selfish, just as she is. She knew it was impossible, but Ymir had to try. She felt as if Christa wouldn’t feel complete until she was a martyr. Which Ymir thought of as dumb, completely ignorant. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She furiously tried to blink them away, but some managed to escape. She noticed Levi looking over at her and started walking her way. She held her left hand up to hold him off, and with her right, wiped away her tears.

After a few minutes, she felt okay again. She took another drink of water and rested her head in her hand. She wanted so desperately to help out her friend, but she didn’t know any way to convince her. She looked at Levi and rose up one finger signaling that she was ready for another shot. One more, she told herself, one more and I will go talk to her. He brought it over to her and set it down in front of her.

“Are you actually going to pay your tab tonight, Freckles?” he questioned coldly.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have your money by the end of the week.” She replied, before throwing back her shot and slamming the glass back down in front of the short man. She stood up a little too fast, took a second to regain her sight, and then stumbled out of the bar. She quickly made her way to Christa’s apartment.

She stood outside for what seemed like hours before getting the courage to go inside. Once in, she made her way up the flights of stairs, _why does the elevator have to be broke, I’m too drunk to do this._ She quickly knocked on her door before she lost courage. It took a few minutes for her counterpart to answer the door.

“’Ello?” she answered, one hand still on the door, the other rubbing her eyes. “Y-Ymir.” She stuttered out upon opening up her eyes. “Is everything okay? What is wrong?”

“You, you are wrong. I mean-you are making wrong choices in your life. We need to talk.” She pushed past the sleepy blonde and made her way into her living room. “I’ve been thinking lately, I’m sick and tired of you trying to please the people that treat you like shit. Get a hold of yourself. You live your life for others rather than for yourself. Y’know, there is a such thing as being too selfless. You’ve crossed that line two hundred miles ago. I get it, that’s what you’ve been doing your whole life. That’s probably what you were taught.

“I don’t know exactly what you went through as a kid. You gave me bits and pieces, but I know you have always tried to make everyone around you happy without thinking of your own happiness. I can only imagine what those sick fucks put you through. Giving all you can, with them just pushing you around. You don’t deserve that. You’re too willing to do crazy shit for others but never for yourself. Come one. Be selfish. At least once in your life.”

Christa stood, staring up at the tall freckly person, smiled and simply stated, “I’ll try my best, Ymir.”


End file.
